


Snickerdoodles

by nutmegofsussex



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M, ginger and nutmeg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmegofsussex/pseuds/nutmegofsussex
Summary: Together, they sat at the bar of their kitchen, enjoying their late-night dessert. Harry proudly sported an almond milk mustache and Meghan had a smudge of chocolate onto her fingers. The two laughed, leaning in for a kiss.For late nights, there’s nothing some home-made snicker-doodles can’t fix.





	Snickerdoodles

Harry loves all the food that Meghan makes, but if there’s one thing she makes best specifically for him it’s Snicker-doodles. Just the taste of the cookies brings back fond memories of someone special. He hoped that one day, he would be able to share the recipe with his baby. He’d have another piece of her to keep alive. Lucky for him, that time was happening in real time. The mere thought of it made it smile.

Meghan was having one of those nights again when she just couldn’t sleep. If you’re wondering, she did do yoga but she’s still tired. Sex wasn’t on the menu because she just wasn’t in the mood. However, her pregnancy cravings were kicking her hormones into gear to bake some cookies. Quietly leaving her side of the bed, she tip-toed across the room they were in towards the kitchen. Looking behind her, she heard her husband sleeping away peacefully. Perfect, now she could bake her sweets in peace.

Shuffling around the kitchen, she looked for the ingredients she could use. Luckily for her, the pantry was stocked with such things as it was noted by her staff to the resort that the Duchess preferred to cook for herself. Pulling out the ingredients, Meghan laid them out on the counter. She also gathered all her utensils and other instruments she needed as well. Gazing at everything she was prepared to start baking. Now, just to remember that specific recipe of the kind that Harry was so fond of.

That’s right, it was his mother’s original recipe.

Thinking back, she recalled one of the visits Harry took to her house when they were dating. At that time, he was suddenly in the mood to bake and mentioned to him about his mother’s infamous Snickerdoodles. Meghan was renowned pastry chef in her own right, but she knew for herself that him using her kitchen to bake was out of the question. The man completely lacked the knowledge of how to cook toast without burning the toaster itself. Don’t let that Huffington Post article of Harry’s Eton days fool you one bit. She learned first hand the kind of monstrosity her husband was in the kitchen. How he managed to feed himself remained a mystery to her, even today. Though she had to cut him some slack, there were SOME things he was efficient in cooking.

Shaking her head, she continued to reel through her memories to recall exactly what he told her of how her mother-in-law made it.

_“Mummy always had a way with baking or sneaking sweets into our mouths. I remember once she had a bag of her homemade cookies in her coat pocket wrapped in a napkin. We were watching some sort of presentation and I was bored out of my mind. God, those these were awful to sit through.”_

_“I can only imagine; poor Harry was a fidgeting mess huh?”_

_“I wanted to either throw myself onto the ground and magically dissolve or find some way to teleport out of there. However, I sat there with a neutral expression. Mummy noticed and she told me ‘I know you’re absolutely dreading this but you’re doing awesome. Thank you for being so patient.’ I didn’t show it on the outside but internally I was beaming. At least someone understood my pain.”_

Meghan chuckled her husband always had the funniest stories to tell her about random points in her life. They were almost tied at their crazy adventures in adulthood prior to meeting each other. However, when it came to childhood they were completely tied. 

_“So did she give you the cookies?”_

_“Yes. She gave them to me once we got into the limousine to go home. I had the biggest smile on my face when she handed the napkin of cinnamon and brown sugar flavored goodness. The cookies were cool but man they were hitting the spot !”_

_“Mm.. there’s nothing better than freshly baked cookies from mom! My mom did the same thing!”_

_“Knowing how lovely of a woman Mama Doria is, I have no doubts. She raised the love of my life and that’s a fact.”_

Meghan blushed at his compliments, he always had a way of saying things so sweetly. 

Pressing her forehead against his, she booped his nose. 

_“Okay, so what is the recipe of those bad boys ? Since you’re hungry now let’s make them !”_

_Harry pressed a loving kiss to Meghan’s neck. “Right, well first we need to start with some butter, brown sugar, and -”_

Meghan shook her head focusing back to the present. She knew exactly where those thoughts were headed. Yet, she will admit the cinnamon and sugar fight that turned into kitchen sex was worth it. Dammit, they needed to do _that again_ sometime.

Clearing her throat, she examined her ingredients mentally. Anything that she remembered, she’d write down onto her paper towel before her. Grabbing a marker nearby she made her list. 

½ a cup of butter, that’s softened

½ cup of shortening 

1 ½ cup of brown sugar 

2 eggs 

2 teaspoons vanilla extract 

2 ¾ all purpose flour 

2 teaspoons cream of tartar 

1 teaspoon baking soda

¼ teaspoon of salt 

2 tablespoons of brown sugar 

2 teaspoons of ground cinnamon. 

“Mummy liked to use brown sugar because she said it made the cookies sweeter. To her, using white sugar in deserts was like asking to taste pure grit within one’s baking.”

Intaking a breath, she took a look at what she wrote down onto her napkin. She could hear Harry’s head in the back of her mind mentally examining her ingredients. She pictured him winking at her with a smile. That cheeky little Mountbatten Windsor.

Turning towards the oven, she got it set to start pre-heating to 400 degrees. Right away she got to work on mixing the butter, shortening, the one and a half cups of sugar, eggs and vanilla into a bowl. Stirring gently, she set a steady rhythm while she hummed a little to herself. Slipping into her thoughts once more, she remembered some more moments from that baking experience she had. 

In the bedroom, Harry rolled over to check on his wife. He felt that her side of the mattress was empty and knew it was one of the two things; she was doing yoga, or possibly baking something. Since their trip to Botswana he learned that pretty quickly. Those are two things she did when she was unable to sleep. He briefly contemplated whether or not he wanted to see what she was doing. His curious side answered his question for him, when the scent of brown sugar hit his nose. 

Was she making something sweet? There's only one way he could find out. He rose out of bed, going to the kitchen area to see. When he arrived at the kitchen, his predictions were correct. There she was baking with precision. He chuckled quietly, finding amusement in her little quirks she has when analyzing recipes. Waiting for a few minutes, he continued to quietly observe her moving between the counters and the oven. Sugar, cinnamon and flour coated her hands like glitter. He exhaled, and within seconds Meghan was walking towards him with a teaspoon of cookie batter in her hands. 

Harry glanced over his wife’s expression, giving her sugar covered hand a soft kiss. 

“How did I know that I’d find you here baking? It’s 4:30 am love, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just felt some flutters and I couldn’t really sleep anyway. Here -” she lead the spoon of the mixture towards his mouth. 

He happily accepted the offering and tasted the flavorful concoction in his mouth. Letting out a guttural moan at the taste, he knew exactly what she was making. 

“Snicker-doodles at 4:30 am!? Is this a dream ? Tastes exactly like -” 

Meghan finished his sentence “- the cookies your mom used to make, that you taught me the recipe for when we were dating.” 

Harry smiled to himself, time and time again, he often asked himself;

‘How did he get so lucky?’ 

“Mm !” he expressed savoring the last bits of the sample before it was gone.

“Tastes exactly like how I remembered it.”

The duchess’ face lit up. Hearing that made her cheeks turn to a slight shade of pink.

Harry noted this and pulled her closer to him.

She leaned her face to his, kissing him softly before remembering that she needed to finish her task at hand.

Another tender kiss was shared before Meghan returned to the kitchen. The oven beeped on cue, informing her the temperature reached 400 degrees.   
  
Before she could place the cookie dough onto the baking sheet, Harry was already at the counter shaping the balls of dough.   
  
“I was going to -” 

“I’ve got this Mama, besides you can sit and rest.”   
  
Meghan raised an eyebrow, the last time she left Harry to look over anything related to baking he’d sneak in something to the mixture. However, he did have a point because her feet were starting to hurt. She took a seat on the sofa sitting her feet up onto the arm rest before her.   
  
“No funny business Henry !”   
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at her.   
  
“You can’t tell me what to do Mum!”

His wife playfully rolled her eyes while examining his movements. Knowing him, he’d sneak in something like chocolate chips or a pinch of nutmeg just to be petty. 

“I know what you’re thinking Meghan and YES I added chocolate chips to the cookie dough.”   
  
Meghan sighed, whatever would she do with him? 

A few minutes passed and Harry got all of the little balls of chocolate chips and cinnamon flavored dough neatly placed onto the cookie sheet. He walked over to Meghan’s nesting place and let her critique his work. She gave him a nod of approval and thus the cookies were placed in the oven. Harry set the timer for 30 minutes, and returned to the couch to join his wife. He rested her head into his lap, massaging her scalp. 

  
“What’s on your mind Mama?”

The duchess clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.   
  
“Well Daddy, just the thought that our baby will eventually get to taste these cookies one day.”   
  
“By then they’ll probably either become obsessed with them or sick of them !”

“I think it depends on who bakes them Harry.”

“Oh I know they won’t get sick of my batch, as for yours I’m not too sure” 

Meghan shot him the look and he shook his head. Harry leaned forward capturing her lips. He sprinkled her face with kisses, leaving her laughing. Together, they sat together in a blissful silence as she rubbed her growing belly. They looked at each other their eyes said it all. 

_‘It’s really happening. We’re having a baby’_

_‘I know it’s been 4 months and I’m still freaking out.’_

The thirty minutes spent within that silence consisted of occasional kisses, and comfortable cuddling. Eventually the Sussexes fell asleep, not remembering that the cookies in the oven were almost finished.   
  
BEEP BEEP ! BEEP BEEP !!

Harry opened his eyes at the alerting noise. The cookies were ready!  
He carefully, removed himself out of his wife’s embrace, moving towards the oven. He turned the timer off and took the cookies out of the oven. The scents of cinnamon, brown sugar, and now melted chocolate filled his nose. He opened the refrigerator to get the pitcher of Almond Milk. He poured two glasses, then got one saucer for them to share. A warm smile flooded his face. The memories of his mother giving him these cookies leaked into his consciousness once again.   
  
“HARRY !!! WILLIAM !!! The cookies are ready !!”   
  
The young princes scurried to the kitchen, seeing their mother ready with their freshly baked cookies in hand. Harry, being the rambunctious child he was couldn’t wait to eat them. He crushed the hot cookie into his mouth. The flavors burst onto his taste-buds and he didn’t care how much the baked dough burned he was happy.   
  
_"Harry !! Slow down, the cookies are hot!!"_  
  
_"That’s okay Mummy! They’re good to me”_ he said as the tasty treated slurred his speech.   
  
The Princess of Wales shook her head, laughing at her youngest son’s antics. 

William sighed, **typical Harry** but there wouldn’t be moments like these without them. 

_“How about I teach you boys the recipe so you all can do it yourselves too?”_

Harry and William’s lit up at the suggestion !   
  
_“LET’S DO IT MUMMY !!!! THAT’S AN AWESOME IDEA !!”_

From that day forward, the brothers occasionally took turns even after their mother’s passing to bake these cookies. Sometimes, they would switch up the ingredients but they were consistent in doing it exactly as Princess Diana wanted it. 

A few tears streamed down Harry’s face. He was in disbelief that he would be sharing this recipe with his child someday. That they would have the same excitement when either he or Meghan baked them as a sweet treat. Harry was stunned that he would even keep some wrapped in a napkin like his mother used to do for him, and reward their child for good behavior with them in the future. Not to mention, he could sneak sweets into their socks, shoes and other garments of clothing when Meghan wasn’t looking. It would be their little secret though, there’s no way he’d let Meghan find out about that (but we all know that Meghan would know even before he’d start doing it). 

He turned towards his sleeping wife, giving her a few minutes more before he’d wake her up so they could indulge in this sweet treat. Her soft features looking as beautiful as ever. The glow she had made his heart once again skip a beat. His two pieces of happiness were there before him, purely glistening with love. Another little tear slip down his cheek and quickly wiped it away.   
  
Meghan stirred in her sleep a little and woke up to see Harry gazing at her lovingly. She eyed the saucer of cookies and the two glasses of milk.   
  
“Snack time already? I hope I’m not too late.” 

“Nope, you’re right on time baby.” 

Together, they sat at the bar of their kitchen, enjoying their late-night dessert. Harry proudly sported an almond milk mustache and Meghan had a smudge of chocolate onto her fingers. The two laughed, leaning in for a kiss.   
  
For late nights, there’s nothing some homemade snickerdoodles can’t fix.   
  
Fin.   


**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a report of the Duchess of Sussex baking banana bread during their tour to Oceania. She brought the bread as a gift for the family she and her husband visited.


End file.
